Military Grenade Launcher Mk.II
* * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 20.2.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 72|capacity = 4 (max 20) (8 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|range = |theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed|cost = *450 *370 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 20.2.0 Desert Camo/Gulf War update. Appearance It is a desert-camouflaged multiple-barreled grenade launcher with a stock, 4X optical scope (with a usable laser sight placed on one side), large drum clip, fairly long barrel with two Picatinny rails on left and right side and a front grip under it. Strategy It deals very good damage, low fire rate and capacity, and good mobility. Tips *It's recommended to use this weapon when there are a lot of enemies. In combat, make use of the fact that the grenades usually push enemies away making it harder hit the target again. *Never try to execute a rocket jump using this, as it will injure (or even instant-kill in worst-case scenario) you and that is has a low fire rate, thus leaving you prone to enemy fire. (unless you are not a frequent rocket-jumper). *Hide if you want to reload, since its reload speed is quite slow. *It is an excellent weapon for area denial. *It is a good counter against multiple melee players. *Aim at the ground near the enemy to ensure that it will hit the enemy. This also grants the chance of a one shot kill with the increased efficiency. *Attack enemies when they are in small and crowded areas. *It is useful for softening heavily defended points such as capture point in Point Capture. *If used correctly, one can potentially eliminate the entire attacking team in Escort if they are close to the ram. *It is capable of causing massive damage against groups of enemies, to the extent of potentially one-shotting them. *It is well-rounded as an offensive weapon, so you can kill multiple enemies from above while using a Jetpack! *Use it to finish off weakened players, and if there are multiple weakened players in one spot, you'll have a higher chance of getting a kill (or multiple). *It can easily tear down armored players, Turrets, and Mechs. Counters *Be always on the air so he will not easily hit you. *Attack the user with a hard hitting weapon such as Impulse Sniper Rifle while they are reloading. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Keep in mind that its arc-shaped trajectory is quite long. *Try avoiding getting too close to the user. *Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing themselves. *Attack the user when they're reloading. *Beware, for it has area damage, so stay away from its projectiles at all times. Recommended Maps * * * * * * * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *It looks quite similar to the Military Grenade Launcher (hence its name) with a long barrel, less jagged look and an optical scope. *You can do bunny hop with this weapon, but is not recommended. *It is one of the weapons with a scope having a laser sight adjacent to itself. *It is one of the Heavy looping shot weapons that has more range than those of conventional looping shot weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Laser Guidance Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary